


Sneak Attack

by KittyKaulitz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, First Time, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: “What the hell are you doing?” Noctis growled, attempting to shake Prompto off, twisting his head to the side in a vain attempt to get control over the situation. He was met with another laugh in response, and another push down on his shoulders.“Wrestling you, and right now, I’m winning.”





	

“Sneak attack!”  
Noctis had the wind knocked out of him as Prompto tackled him from behind in the cramped tent. His face slid along the thin tent floor as the blond pressed his shoulders down, laughing triumphantly the entire time.

“What the hell are you doing?” Noctis growled, attempting to shake Prompto off, twisting his head to the side in a vain attempt to get control over the situation. He was met with another laugh in response, and another push down on his shoulders.  
“Wrestling you, and right now, I’m winning.” Prompto purred, his smirk taunting Noctis. He looked down at Noctis expectantly, going so far as to tap his fingers impatiently against the prince’s back, waiting for him to retaliate.  
Usually, Noctis would rise above this; usually he’d know better than to indulge Prompto and give into his childish games. However, today was not the day.

 

Whipping around suddenly, he took the bait and tipped the smaller man onto the floor of the tent. Prompto slammed onto the floor with an undignified squeak, suddenly looking quite alarmed, and grinned at Noctis sheepishly. Without so much as a pause for thought, Noctis grabbed him in a headlock, pulling tight.  
A strangled, choked sounding noise erupted from the blond, and he squirmed in Noctis’ arms. Swearing quietly, he quickly let go, and leant over to check if he was alright, getting ready to apologise repeatedly for hurting him.

To his surprise, Prompto looked completely blissed out.

His cheeks were a faint red, his lips parted and curled into a weak smile, bottom lip trembling. He stayed like that for a few long seconds before he made eye contact with the prince, freezing, and shooting up into a sitting position, back as straight as a ruler.  
They stared at each other for a while, trying to comprehend what just happened, both uncomfortable and intrigued by this new development. Finally, it was Noctis that broke the silence.  
“Prompto… Did you enjoy that?” He whispered, his cheeks burning at the question, shifting a little closer to him. The blond man nodded slowly, swallowing hard, the intensity of his blush almost drowning out his freckles.  
Taking a shaky breath in, Noctis gently wrapped his hands around Prompto’s throat, tentatively pressing in just the slightest bit. A tiny, stuttered whine escaped from him, and he melted in the taller boy’s hands, his eyes fluttering shut, leaning back on his elbows. Shifting so he was sat on top of Prompto, he rubbed his thumbs along his Adam’s apple, tracing the ridges in his neck, watching his reaction carefully and judging his next move.

As he pressed in with his palms a little, exerting the smallest amount of pressure, he watched Prompto bite hard onto his lip, his hands crawling up onto Noctis’ body.  
“H-harder please, Noct…” He whispered, his voice dripping with shame, opening his eyes to take in the sight of the dark-haired man looming above him. It was at this point that Noctis realised exactly how hard Prompto was; his erection was pressing up into Noctis through the layers of fabric and leather, undeniable by this point. Seemingly aware of this too, Prompto quickly broke eye contact and looked to his left, a sheepish smile beginning to form on his face.   
“I’m so-“ He started, but on sheer impulse, Noctis gently held his chin, tilting it so he was making eye contact with him again.  
“If we’re going to do this, you’re going to look at me the entire time, okay?” He mumbled, going a deeper red at his own request. Prompto laid surprised for a second, but then nodded in understanding, and relaxed again.

 

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, Noctis pressed down again with one hand, feeling the Adam’s apple press against his hand, eliciting a breathy moan from the slightly younger man. Deciding to take it a little further, he curled his fingers around Prompto’s throat, and grabbed ever so slightly; Prompto’s pupils dilated immediately, blue being overtaken by the huge black globes. His eyelids dipped a little, and he squirmed underneath Noctis, jerking and juddering as more and more pressure was applied.  
Noctis was careful to cease pressure every few seconds, never getting Prompto to the point of danger; although, this wasn’t quite satisfying him. Chewing on his lip, he tried to think of a way to make this better for him, to impress him further – and finally, he had it.

“What are we doing…” Noctis mumbled, keeping one hand rested on Prompto’s neck, and pushing his shirt up his torso with the other. Noctis drank in the sight of his freckled body, admiring his normally-hidden dappled skin.  
“I, I don’t know, but p-please don’t stop.” Prompto’s voice was even shakier than earlier, visibly trembling and fidgeting in anticipation. He bucked his hips as Noctis grabbed his throat again and began to palm at his erection, causing the blush to spread to his ears, and his lips to part in a hushed moan.  
Noctis got into a rhythm, toying with and teasing Prompto’s body, delighting in every jerk and jolt he caused, every moan and whimper that he coaxed out of those pale pink lips.

Eventually, Prompto cast away any shame and fear he had left over, and gradually grew louder and louder, choking and gasping as Noctis applied different amounts of pressure to him, struggling to keep eye contact as the tears prickled at his eyes. There was a burning feeling in his chest slowly but surely increasing in intensity, and soon, it became too late to stop the inevitable…  
“N-Noct, Noct, I, haah, I…” He tried to warn Noctis, stuttering and choking over his words, but ultimately failing. With a high-pitched gasp and a shiver down his spine, he let himself succumb to instinct, gripping tightly onto Noctis as he climaxed.

 

They sat there breathing for a bit, shaking and looking hazily at each other, trying to comprehend what just happened. Noctis removed his hands, and then grinned a little.  
“You never even took your trousers off.”  
“Nothing a wash can’t fix.” Prompto stated nonchalantly, eyes sparkling and a grin spread over his face. His pupils were still blown out, and Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if he looked the same.  
There was a brief silence, although not an uncomfortable one; and then Prompto sit up a little, grin curling into a smirk, brows slightly furrowed.  
Oh no.  
Prompto had had an idea.

“Noct… Can I return the favour?” He pointedly glanced up and down Noctis’ body, running his tongue along his teeth, resting a hand on Noctis’ belt. A little startled, the prince simply nodded and shifted off the blond, sitting on his calves and watching with wonder as Prompto expertly undid his belt and unzipped his fly in two fluid movements. He had definitely done this before, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.  
Leaning down, Prompto tentatively lapped at Noctis’ tip with a relaxed tongue, flicking his eyes up to meet the taller man’s and gauge how he was doing. Noctis stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle a deep groan, running the other hand through Prompto’s soft hair, trying not to grab or pull.  
Opening his mouth and setting his tongue over his lower teeth, Prompto took Noctis into his mouth, moving his head back and forth with slow motions. While this would be but foreplay to most, Noctis felt himself brimming at the edge already, the new sensation overpowering him and causing a wonderful warm twisting in his lower body.  
Unthinkingly, he pushed Prompto’s head further down his shaft, causing a small gag to escape the man – however, this only seemed to spur him on. He felt a little pathetic for panting already, constantly reminding himself that this was his first time so it’s okay if he’s quick.  
And fuck, Prompto’s eyes… Every time they made eye contact, Noctis felt his heart thump a little harder, a throbbing in his chest overwhelming him. Everything felt so hot, so good, and he felt his mind slipping.  
It was over as quickly as it’d started. Surprisingly, Prompto didn’t remove his mouth, and instead chose to swallow the load – a move that caused Noctis to get very flustered.

 

“Prompto! That’s… That’s indecent!” He hissed, going a bright beetroot. Prompto laughed in return, that spunky grin returning to his face as he wiped his mouth.  
“What, and choking me wasn’t?” He teased, already back to his normal behaviour, playfully taunting and hoping for a reaction. However, before Noctis could think of something to say back…

“For fuck’s sake! Close the damn tent next time!” Gladio’s voice boomed out. A horrible realisation dawned on the pair; they’d forgotten entirely to zip up the tent door.  
They looked at each other in panic, but then began to laugh; they’d never hear the end of this one.  
“Oh well.” Noctis purred with a wink, and pressed his lips to Prompto’s in a hasty kiss.  
Maybe they’d make a habit out of this after all.


End file.
